Stern the Wolverine
Stern the Wolverine was the husband of Ignora, and the strict yet loving father of four children: Rage, Gristle, Churl and Crank. He was a strict father to his children, which was not uncommon for their culture, although Stern seemed even more so than most. Even so, he was a good father and husband. When the Usurper came to obtain a mystical object on their continental home, he attacked numerous cities, including Soldokna. Soldokna suffered the worse of the villages attacked, partially due to their species' natural aggressiveness leading to violence escalating. In the end, Stern, his wife and three of his children perished - only Rage survived the onslaught out of their entire family. While this ended Stern's story, his demise continues to fuel Rage's hatred of the Usurper, and his demand for the being's life in retribution. Statistics Stern the Wolverine *'Status:' Deceased *'Age:' 37 at time of death *'Relatives:' Ignora (wife; deceased) Rage (son, eldest child; living) Gristle (son; deceased) Churl (son; deceased) Crank (daughter; deceased) *'Allies:' Other Soldoknans *'Distinguishing Markings:' **'Eye Color:' Rosso Corsa **'Fur Color:' Umber with Black Mask **'Muzzle:' Tan **'Chest:' White fur tuft *'Attire:' **Fur-Lined Jacket **Fur-Lined Tan Spiked Gloves **Fur-Lined Boots *'Weaponry:' Relies on claws, teeth and brute strength *'Abilities:' **Burrowing **Bull Rush **Super strength **Enhanced durability **Resistant to water **Resistant to cold environs *'Transformations:' None Personality Stern's personality was fairly atypical of his people: He was a serious fighter and hunter who took little enjoyment in laziness and lack of responsibility. In effect, though his culture was somewhat primitive in nature, he could be considered a workaholic. Despite this he loved his wife dearly and often doted on her, and the two produced four children together; his family time was the only time he could really ever be seen coming out of his shell. Despite this, he was often strict with his children, knowing the harsh lifestyle they would have to endure as adults all too well. Abilities As a member of the Oloshka Wolverine species, Stern possessed all of their natural abilities, and being an adult he had received all of the necessary training to properly utilize these talents. As such, he was quite skilled in each of their uses. Burrowing Using his dual hand claws, Stern could burrow quickly into the earth. Although this was not his preferred method of battle, as he preferred to rush headlong into the fray, he was not untalented it its performance. Even so, it was only used by Stern on occasions that generally actually called for it, though he, along with several other villagers, had once saved their home village of Soldokna from a serious, devastating flood by digging a tunnel that led away from the town and into a ravine, where the water could flow safely. Bull Rush Stern was very talented at the Bull Rush, using it as his preferred technique. Due to his common usage of the attack, he learned to properly harness his inner anger and therefore his energy cloaking lasted longer than was usual. Upon smashing into a foe he tended to tear it to shreds with his claws before moving on to his next opponent, striking it over and over until it stopped moving and gasped its last breath. However, he would hold off on his attack should it be used in hunting, as a meal pulverized to a bloody pulp was not exactly a particularly useful option to take; instead, in these situations he would simply and quickly end the creature's life, generally with a strike to the vital organs. Super strength Stern, like the others of his kind, possessed super strength, and his was pretty general in terms of power, though at times he seemed to tip this scale slightly when the need called for it. Unfortunately, should his family come to into harms' way, his own fear of losing them led to a sudden drop in strength, to the point of almost being useless. Luckily, this only occurred should they be in very direct danger; even so, this would turn out to be his undoing. Enhanced durability All Wolverines possess enhanced durability, allowing them to sustain more injury before collapsing. This durability does not extend to one's organs, however, and while they can last some time before bleeding out, Stern had lost an eye in one of the many wars he had fought, and was almost blinded by a second strike. Resistances Being a Wolverine, Stern possessed their natural resistances to both water and cold environments. Weaknesses Despite his expert training in combat, his love for his wife was more important to him. This would directly lead to his own death when he attempted to save his wife from her own, failing to consider destroying the machine that had just shot her down in his own grief and opening himself up to attack as well. This weakness likely indirectly led to the deaths of three of his four children as well, as his expert skills were no longer available for them to be saved by. Behind the scenes *Stern, like the rest of Rage's family, were created as simply backstory for why he is so enraged against "the Usurper". Instead of just being a potentially-typical "just a wolverine with (natural) anger issues" he was given a particularly tragic past to make his reactions more believable. Category:Illustrated Characters Category:Characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Fanon Category:Anthropomorphic Animals Category:Deceased Characters Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Males